finding_the_garden_of_edenfandomcom-20200214-history
Finding the Garden of Eden Wikia
Finding the Garden of Eden, (エデンの園 -The Garden of Eden), sometimes shortened to just "Eden" is a post apocalyptic web comic and voice-over series produced by Critical Pictures and Temarfilm Industries. The story is influenced by the Fallout series, notably Fallout 3 ''and Fallout: New Vegas. Production ''Finding the Garden of Eden originally started out as a pilot or prototype animated opening known as High Voltage ''that was created in 2011. Little was known about the story compared to the current successor, except with changed character names, added characters, and background information. Synopsis The first story follows Atlas, one of many androids created in the year of 2245 in post apocalyptic Massachusetts at a mysterious organization known as the Institute. Due to the chaotic and abusive mistreatment of the Synths alike, Atlas and his companions band together to plan their escape, Atlas becoming the sole survivor due to his assailant brother Helios. At some point during his breakout, Atlas winds up in the Capital Wasteland where he is ambushed by the agile and strong species known as a Deathclaw. Atlas wakes up in an unfamiliar infirmary seated in an underground base known as Raven Rock, which is home to the Enclave: a secretive political, scientific, militaristic organization that descended directly from pre-war United States Government. Unknowing to Atlas, the Enclave had wiped his memory while he was unconscious including the awareness he once had of being synthetic, where he is continuously being hunted down by the Synth Retention Bureau. After Atlas escapes from the Enclave's grasp, he remains hidden in the Mojave Wasteland. Season two is the start of Chevelle Fordyce's character arc, where Atlas was assigned to drop infant Chevelle in the hands of the NCR. The small NCR camp finds themselves looking after him, a child of a traitor known as Alexander Fordyce. The story follows this child as he grows up knowing very little about the Mojave Wasteland outside of the NCR's clutches. When a deal goes bad on his 17th birthday, it is up to Chevelle to choose his own fate: chaos. Themes and analysis ''Finding the Garden of Eden is a post apocalyptic retrofuturistic fan-series, set primarily in the year 2250 (27 years before the events of Fallout 3). The series explores sci-fi (cyberpunk) and psychological horror themes. The second season takes place mostly in the year of 2281. Season three takes place around 2283 and onward. Web comic The series started as a voice-over comic in a cinematic style uploaded to YouTube, but it is also being released in a standard graphic novel adaptation as well. However, the web comic starts at season two in Chevelle's timeline, making the first season adaptation a prequel. The first part of the comic is called Finding the Garden of Eden: Ascension. Characters Major Characters * ANGEL 4-1 * Atlas * Bruce Caine * Alexander Fordyce * Chevelle Fordyce * Gideon Fordyce * Gabrielle Foster * Helios * Anahita Jafari * Cyr McCree * Eden McCree * Elizabeth Monroe * Jett Navarre * Travis Navarre * Tycho * Andrew Zhū Minor Characters * Terrance Ahlstrom * Augustus Autumn * Melissa Byrne * C-Money * Janatori Dellorusso * Cynthia Duarte * John Henry Eden * Eros * Nathan Fordyce * Kalen Fordyce * Ranger Hendrix * Bobo Higgins * James Hsu * Eddie Jackman * James * Jordon * Katrina * Denver Kowalski * Gao Gui Long * Adam McCray * Prius Monroe * Joseph Polatli * Vance Ramos * Alex Richards * Shannda * Reo Speedwagon * Usanagi * Laney Versailles * Frederick Williams * Bartleby Worth Category:Browse